my_the_walking_dead_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zita
"No, I'm staying! ...I-I'm staying." :—Zita to Sophia and the rest of the group about staying in the CDC to commit suicide.[src] Zita is a minor protagonist and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse in The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, Zita was evacuated with her 3 children by the military when she went to get them from school. Further problems made the military abandon the evacuated survivors. Zita and her family survive and eventually join or form a camp near Atlanta. Pre-Apocalypse Zita lived near the city of Atlanta with her family. She had a complicated relationship with her older daughter, Illyana. One day, they had a fight, a fight that made Illyana leave Zita's home and startes living in an apartment in Atlanta with a friend. In the day of the outbreak, Illyana was visiting Zita when they heard about it. They both went to school to get Ana and Miguel. They end up being evacuated by the military, along with the students. In their way to Atlanta, the road gets blocked by a herd. Despite the efforts of the military, they get overrun. Zita and her family were able to get away and flee into the woods. She eventually joins or forms a camp on the outskirts of Atlanta. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" When Gonçalo and Daniel enter the department store, Zita yells at Daniel, angry at his recklessness, which has riled up the zombies who now surround the building. Later, she and Sophia speak about her daughter, Illyana back at the camp. She points out a necklace in the shape of a mermaid that her daughter would like and Sophia asks why doesn't she take it. She replies that it would be looting, but she dismisses the fact, saying "Looting probably doesn't apply in this situation", she smiles and pockets the necklace. Later, when Gonçalo and Daniel attempt to grab some cars to escape, she goes up to the roof with the others and she starts breaking down when she sees Gonçalo drive away with the rescue truck, thinking he is abandoning them. But Daniel does come back, and Zita and the others make it to the truck just as the zombies break into the department store. "Tell It to the Frogs" Zita and her children reunite once she returns to the camp. Later, when Daniel informs that he wants to go back for Marcelino, Zita accuses Daniel of putting everyone in danger but Paquete reasons with her. "Vatos" When Illyana and Miguel return with fish they had caught, Zita smiles and hi-fives Miguel in triumph. Later, she is enjoying a fish feast at night with her fellow campers and tells them the story of how her husband died. Unfortunately, zombies attack the camp killing several people, including Illyana, in which Zita is very, very distraught as Illyana dies in Zita's arms. "Wildfire" A deeply disturbed Zita hovers over her daughter's body for countless hours, waiting anxiously for her to turn into one of the undead and hardly ever keeping her eyes off her. She pays little attention to most of the people around, refusing to be distracted. She even resorts to pointing a knife at Daniel when he comes near her and tries to get her focus off of Illyana. Cassandra at the end of the day tries to comfort her by telling her that she was a good mother and did all she could for them. Zita witnesses Illyana's transformation finally. Zita, ready to give up, was going to let Illyana bite her in the neck, but Paquete shoots Illyana before she's able to do it. During the funeral, Ana tries to help her mother with Illyana's body, but she refuses help. She notices that Miguel isn't attending the funeral and asks for him, beinf informed by Leandra that he was bitten and that he's in the RV. She's seen later running towards the RV to see her son. In their way to the CDC, Zita drives the RV, with Miguel getting worse at every minute. When Miguel asks to be left behind, Zita suggests that he's just delirious and insists on taking him to the CDC along with the others, adding that she refuses to lose another child. Miguel keeps insisting and Zita finally pulls over, crying. After the group carries Miguel to a nearby tree, Zita keeps insisting that she doesn't want to leave him behind, but Cassandra tells her to respect his last wish. She cries as she leaves to the RV, tearfully leaving him behind. They arrive the CDC and Zita leaves the vehicle with the others, as she holds Ana's hand, afraid of losing her too. When the walkers start noticing the group, Zita and Ana start crying and hug, as Gonçalo keeps screaming. But suddenly the shutters open, drowning the survivors in light. "TS-19" Zita and the rest of her group are admitted into the CDC by Dr. Edwin Jenner after going through a blood test to ensure none of them are infected. She is introduced to the luxuries the facility has to offer, including hot water and real beds. Zita is not seen during the dinner, being seen later, when the survivors are thrilled to luxuriate in hot showers — all except for Zita, who sits numbly under the stream. Afterward, Ana overhears Zita throwing up. "Everything's gone," she cries. Ana argues that she still has her but Zita explains: "Didn't you see the look on Jenner's face honey?" Zita hits back. "There's nothing left." She then learns about TS-19 and Dr. Jenner's work, and the fall of the CDC's infrastructure. After Dr. Jenner reveals the purpose of the countdown timer and shuts the control room's door, tears run down her face, but she manages to remain calm, while others aren't able to control themselves as well. As the survivors finally get Edwin to open the door for their escape, Sophia calls for her, but she doesn't move, telling her she's staying because she doesn't want to end up like her children. Sophia asks her about Ana and Zita tells her that she isn't capable of taking care of Ana just like she wasn't able to take care of Illyana and Miguel, and asks Sophia to take care of her girl. Ana tries to stay with her mother but Zita tells her to go with the others and that she loves her, while Fábio grabs Ana and takes her. She's then seen witnessing Leandra's plead with Cassandra to leave with her. Zita assists Leandra, convincing Cassandra to leave, so she can take care of Ana. As the rest of the group (who have managed to escape the building) are getting in their vehicles, the scene of Leandra and Cassandra escaping is shown on a monitor, revealing that Zita had ultimately decided to stay behind with Jenner, as Leandra and her got Cassandra to change her mind. She looks at Jenner, as they then hold onto each other's hands as the timer ticks down, and the CDC explodes. She died at peace, rather than Illyana and Miguel whose deaths were painful results of the walkers. Season 2 "Bloodletting" Zita is mentioned by Cassandra, saying that she keeps thinking on the promise she made to Zita about taking care of Ana, due to Ana's disappearence. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Zita is mentioned by Johanne when she was listing some of the people from the original Atlanta Group that had died to Marcelino. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Zita has killed: *Herself (Suicide) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Vi (Caused) *Herself (Suicide) After finding out the small chances of developing a cure, going back to the way things were, and after witnessing Illyana's death and Miguel's, Zita along with Edwin gave up hope and decided to commit suicide. Edwin said it was the most peaceful way to die with no pain or suffering and in the arms of the ones that we love and care about. With the CDC building losing power, Vi deployed the HITs to prevent any diseases (and people) from escaping and decontaminated the entire facility. Relationships Daniel :"You're putting every single one of us at risk!" :—Zita to Daniel, after he tells the group he's going back for Marcelino.[src] : Not much is known about the relationship between Zita and Daniel. Zita seemed not to believe in Daniel's capabilities and was allways against his decisions. Cassandra :"I know we had our divergences before all this but it's all gone now." :—Zita to Cassandra.[src] : It was hinted that Cassandra and Zita had problems with each other before the apocalypse, but they got threw it and became friends during and after the outbreak. Cassandra tried to comfort Zita after the death of Illyana and later when the abandon Miguel in their way to Atlanta. When Cassandra wants to commit suicide with Dr. Jenner and Zita, Zita asks her to go, so Cassandra can help taking care of Ana, helping Leandra saving Cassandra's life. Sophia Zita formed a friendship with Sophia, it seemed. The two were arm in arm while they escaped the store in Atlanta. When she stays inside the CDC, Zita asks Sophia to take care of her daughter, showing that she trusted Sophia. Miguel :"No, we can't leave him here... oh god... please..." :—Zita as they leave Miguel in their way to Atlanta.[src] : Zita and Miguel had a basic Son-Mother relationship, caring deeply for each other. When Zita gets back to the camp after the supply run to the city, Miguel and his sisters run in Zita's direction to embrace her. After the camp gets attacked, Zita stays with Illyana, not knowing about Miguel's bite. In the end of the funeral, Zita is informed about Miguel and she runs to the RV to check on her son. In their way to the CDC, Zita refuses to leave Miguel, but ends up yielding. As the group says goodbye to Miguel, Zita just cries, looking at him, not wanting to leave him behind. When the group is informed about what whill happen to the CDC, Zita decides to stay and commit suicide, she tells Sophia and the group that she doesn't want to end up like Illyana and Miguel, who both had painfull deaths in the hands of the undead. Illyana :"I'm sorry for being such a horrible mother, you three deserved better. I should have died in your place." :—Zita, mourning near Illyana's body.[src] Illyana and Zita had a tough relationship before and after the apocalypse. However, they seemed to have settled things during the outbreak and started to worry for each other. Illyana was worried about Zita while she was stuck in Atlanta. When Zita arrived back at the Atlanta camp, Illyana and her siblings were overjoyed and they all ran to Zita. When the Atlanta camp is overrun and Illyana is killed, Zita fell to the ground crying. Daniel tried to talk Zita into putting down Illyana, but she pointed a knife at him, showing she would kill to protect her daughter. When Cassandra walked up to Zita, she told her about a fight she had with Illyana that made Illyana leave home and how guilty she had felt. When Illyana came back as a walker, Zita looked her in the eyes and said she loved her and she was sorry. Zita prepares to die but Paquete shot her, putting her out of her misery. Later, Zita commited suicide by staying at the CDC, not wanting to end up like Illyana and Miguel. Ana :"I couln't protect Illyana and I couldn't protect John either. It wouldn't be different with her." :—Zita to Sophia.[src] When Zita got back to the Atlanta camp, Ana and her siblings were overjoyed and thy all ran to Zita. When the camp is overrun, Ana tries to call for her mother, but Zita, shocked by Illyana's death soesn't move. In the next day Ana tries to convince Zita to let the group take Illyana but is unsuccessfull. When Illyana comes back, Ana starts crying, burying her head in Sophia's lap. As the group flees from the CDC, Zita decides to stay, not wanting to end up like Miguel and Illyana, and also thinking that she isn't able to take care of Ana and asks Sophia to take care of her, later asking Cassandra to help Sophia taking care of Ana. Ana didn't wanted to leave her mother behind. Zita tells her that she loves her as Fábio grabs Ana and takes her with the rest of the group. In season 2, Ana just stays silent during her time with the group, disturbed with the death of her whole family. Appearances Trivia *Zita told TV guide that "The DVD drops March 8th, and if you watch episode six over and over again, you might discover something." *Zita is the first female character to commit suicide. *With the death of Zita, Ana was the last living member of her family. *In a DVD deleted scene, Daniel blames himself for Zita's death, to which both Mariana and Cristiana reply that it was her choice, there was nothing he could have done, and that he shouldn't take that on. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal